Rejected Acceptance
by Pixie Kat
Summary: *AU* Kagome was going to spend the day with Inuyasha before he left on vacation, but instead found Inuyasha and Miroku fighting...over Kikyo. Kagome's heart shattered once again. What will happen to her?
1. Default Chapter

****This is a one shot fic so I don't plan on updating this one. This is from Kagome's point of view and set in the present time with OOC characters. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Rejected Acceptance  
  
I pulled up in front of his house, planning on kidnapping Inuyasha before he had to leave for vacation with his brother. I knew he wasn't looking forward to that, so I wanted to cheer him up.  
  
There was a blue Celica behind Inuyasha's Eclipse in the driveway. Great. Miroku's here. So much for spending the day together alone.  
  
I swung the front door open as if I owned the place, like I did many times before. There were two voices yelling at each other, caught up in a verbal fight. So I stood in the doorway carefully making sure that I didn't make any noise, not daring to make another move fearing they would yell at me for some reason. Probably for interfering.  
  
I was about to walk back out to my car to leave when I heard my name. I stood dead in my tracks, like a deer in headlights. It took me a while to realize that they were talking about me and not to me. They didn't even realize my presence.  
  
"Dammit! Mirouku it bothers Kagome! It bothers Kikyo! It bothers me!"  
  
Kikyo was his girlfriend. They were secretly dating, and I was the only one who knew about it. The only reason I know is because I admitted my feelings towards him a while ago and he told me he was already involved with someone else. The worst part is she was one of my closest friends, and he still flirted with me and made it apparent that he had feelings for me. But he and I worked out being friends after that, only our friendship grew stronger than it ever was.  
  
"That's how I am! I can't help it! They are going to have to get used to it!"  
  
"We're all uncomfortable with you!"  
  
"Wait, whaddya mean it bothers you? Why the hell should it bother you?!"  
  
There was a brief pause, obviously enough time for Inuyasha to come up with an excuse. I was still unnoticed, but couldn't bear to leave. I was drawn in. What's going on anyway? Why are they fighting about this? And what exactly are they fighting about?  
  
"Why Inuyasha?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fucking dick! WHY?!?"  
  
Inuyasha started to walk off.  
  
"Hell NO! There's no fucking way you're doing this! You're such a hypocrite. You tell me my actions make them uncomfortable when you move in on both of them too bastard!"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Like hell it is! You jerk! Do you like them? Which one do you want?"  
  
My pulse increased to a million miles a second. I knew what he was going to say. She was his girlfriend after all. So why was I setting myself up for this pain? Still, just about everybody assumes something is going on between us. Hell, I get confused by our relationship. I'm his best friend, then he ignores me, then I don't feel like talking to him, then he takes me out on a fun-filled day, the he flirts with me, then he flirts with Kikyo in front of me, then he flirts with both of us at the same time, THEN he's no where to be found. Like I said, confusing as hell. And VERY complicated. All this because I said I liked him. Then I got my heart torn to pieces when he rejected me. I should have kept my mouth shut.  
  
"I'm not picking!!"  
  
What? I think my heart stopped.  
  
"Great," Miroku started. "I'll take Kikyo since you're indecisive. So you're STUCK with Kagome."  
  
I suddenly couldn't breathe. Rejection took place in my stomach…again. 'Stuck' with me?! No one should be stuck with me!  
  
"What? YOU wanted Kagome! Why are you taking Kikyo? I want her! She's mine!" Inuyasha screamed on the top of his lungs. His voice and words pierced through my insides, churning them.  
  
All of the sudden, my shaking knees gave out and I buckled to the floor. Soon I was being picked up by someone. Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
The yelling abruptly stopped and there was a dead silence. Oh perfect. Now Sesshomaru knew what was going on. Now, Inuyasha and Miroku knew that I overheard their conversation. Now I was starting to cry. The world spun around me.  
  
The guys came outside and saw Sesshomaru place me on my feet. "Are you okay?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah," I somehow managed to whisper.  
  
"Okay, I'll just go inside." And he was gone, though not before giving his brother a go-to-hell look. Inuyasha grimaced and looked back at me.  
  
Miroku stepped towards me, arms outstretched, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Kagome…"  
  
I stumbled back. My eyes were squinting away tears, but after a few seconds I let them out. There was no point anymore.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he had killed his best friend and didn't know it until it was too late. In a way, her did.  
  
I opened my mouth and was surprised that my voice was audible. "I know I'm just a friend, but…" I trailed off.  
  
My eyes sank to the blurry ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder steadying me. Miroku. And two thumbs wiping away my pouring tears. Inuyasha.  
  
I was usually just a passive person, but I couldn't handle this. I jerked them away. Now anger overcame me. "You don't want me? None of you want me around then? Well, I sure as hell going to make this so much fucking easier for you both!" And I bolted for my car.  
  
There was a blur of sounds; voices yelling for me to stop, feet running, my piffled heart beating with rage. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground struggling to get up.  
  
Finally I gave up and slumped back. I closed my eyes, praying to God this wasn't real.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha was concerned.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared at them. Was I okay? Oh yeah, no problem. My two best friends just said they would prefer Kikyo over me and flung me aside like I was unimportant. No, sure. I was fine. That's why I felt so TERRIBLE!!!!!!  
  
"Oh Kagome, we didn't mean it like that," Miroku chimed in.  
  
My eyebrows twitched and I continued watching them. I wanted to sink into the ground.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way." Inuyasha held my hand. What the fuck? What the hell was this?? He so cruelly said that he wanted Kikyo instead of me abd now he's holding my hand?  
  
Miroku and I had a different relationship. He dated my BESTET friend in the entire world Sango. It was a painful breakup, and Sango tried to ignore him in order to deal with the pain, but he kept following her around afterwards, which pissed her off more than helped. He kept flirting with me after they broke up. I guess that was his way of dealing with things. But he also flirts with many girls, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Though lately, his actions seem like he's looking for a girlfriend again, his targets being me and Kikyo. That scared me. Yeah, he's a good friend, but I don't like him that way. Still, having him say flat out that he's also prefer Kikyo over me sinks me to the ground.  
  
I closed my eyes, then opened them to see the sky. Blue. Light blue. With four large fluffy clouds. How I wished I could touch them. Fly among them.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha brought me to the cruel reality.  
  
Damn. I can't even ignore this scene. I got up and walked to my car without another word. They watched. I started the engine and pulled away. That's when it hit them that I was leaving.  
  
Both scrambled for their cars and tried to catch up with me. Both assumed correctly that I was headed home. Only Miroku was stupid enough to pass me and try to beat me there. To my luck and satisfaction, he got pulled over by a cop for exceeding the speed limit by 25. Bastard.  
  
Inuyasha was behind me. Here was no chance that he would just disappear like Miroku did. Fate wasn't that kind twice.  
  
I pulled up to my empty house and got out stomping to Inuyasha when he parked behind me. He nearly stumbled out of his car.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?! Didn't you do enough already?!"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Okay?" I threw my hands up. "Do I LOOK okay to you?!?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"I came by to spend some time with you before you left to discover that I was just rejected by my two closest friends! Dumped! Like on one even cared about me! And I thought you were my best friend." Amy face ached from straining it so much.  
  
"Do you know how it feels to know that the pone person you care about with all of your heart doesn't care about you the same way? And never could because they already have someone else? Do you know how much pain I've suffered from you? Do you ever realize that I have feelings too? I've been rejected from you twice now. Damn Inuyasha. That hurt a lot."  
  
His gaze shifted uncomfortably to the grass. He didn't respond.  
  
"You told me that we would stay friends and nothing would change. And I believed you! Ugh I believed you! I mean I know you're with Kikyo, but I don't want you stuck with me!"  
  
He stared back at me blank faced and speechless.  
  
"Inuyasha, what am I to you? Where do I stand? Do you have any feelings for me?"  
  
After a while…"Well, yeah. But Kikyo's my girlfriend. You're just my friend."  
  
My head drooped. A fresh batch of tears sprung forth and I was definitely getting a headache. I snapped my neck up with anger in my eyes. "Then why did you hold my hand Inuyasha? Or wrap your arms around me? Or held me close? Or told me you liked me for more than a friend?"  
  
His eyes shifted back down. He won't answer. Hell, he didn't know the answer.  
  
"Please. I don't want to lose you as a friend," he pleaded. He grabbed my elbow.  
  
"Well," I stared, my mouth trembling. There was a brief yet hurt, awkward pause. "I think you just did."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Just go. Go to Kikyo is she's more important to you than I am."  
  
Slam. His car door shut. His engine started and he was gone.  
  
I watched him race down the street, disbelieving that he just left me like that. He made me feel like the smallest particle on earth that would hardly be noticed. He hurt me more than I thought imaginable. And he left. To be with her. True, I said so, but I didn't think that he would do it. Or leave so quickly.  
  
I sank to the ground and cried. I cried my poor eyes out until my burning eyes were numb. I didn't even notice another car door was slammed shut. If it was Inuyasha or Miroku, I would strangle them with my bare hands.  
  
A soft hand landed on my shoulder and I relaxed at knowing it was Sango. My partner in crime. My absolute best friend. My sister. My soul.  
  
She helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me inside the house. I was led to the couch and collapsed into her lap. She stroked my hair, slowly calming me down. No words were exchanged. My tears stopped and only soft breathing distortions remained. Suddenly, all of my energy drained from my body in a whoosh. Before I dozed off to sleep, Snago kissed the top of my head. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, with my soul sister comforting me with her love. The way it should be. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I was just rereading my fic and I think that I want to add onto it, but I want to know what ya'll think. Yes, ya'll...I'm Texan. Get over it. Anyway, let me know. If I do I definitatly think that there should be some sunshine in here. If you couldn't tell, I wrote this when I was depressed.  
  
PixieKat  
  
Hey read my other story! AND some of my favorites! 


End file.
